A Dragon and A Knight
by Bitway
Summary: A knight comes across an injured dragon. Unlike the other knights, he doesn't intend to hurt the creature, but help him instead. {knight!Durbe/dragon!Mizael, decisionshipping if you squint}


"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." The knight knows how to sound gentle, soothing. It's not the first time he's had to reassure someone that he was not an enemy, at least when it came to humans. When it came to dragons, this would be his first time.

This dragon had the form of a human for the most part. Long blonde hair, part of it shaped like a wing, deep blue eyes flaring with anger, dressed in a simple white robe, a green sash wrapped around his waist. His teeth were sharp and pointed, had claws instead of hands and feet, golden scales reaching up to his elbows and knees. Wings spread behind him in order to look more threatening (though one was not extended to full length like the other), a yellow tail swishing behind him, ready to move at any given moment.

Hearing the knight's response, the dragon only hisses, taking a step back and wobbling on his feet. The dragon tries to look confident and strong, but the injuries across his body are taking their toll on him. Most of the wounds that could be seen were cuts, most likely from blades, though there were some noticeable bruises on his body. The most serious injury was a deep gash on his arm, staining his golden scales with red. He was trying to press his hand against the wound, anything to stop the bleeding.

Durbe attempts to take a small step forward, again wanting to reach out to help the wounded being. Yet, the dragon only takes another step back, clutching onto his arm.

"I understand that you don't believe me." If he were in the dragon's place, he wouldn't have believed him either. Knights and dragons never faired well together. It was only natural for one to be cautious of the other, even hate the other. "But, I want you to."

The silver haired knight keeps his eye on the dragon while reaching out for his sheathed sword. The dragon is ready to attack, a growl escaping him as smoke is beginning to emerge from his lips. The knight pauses for a moment, but continues. He slowly pulls out his sword, holding it before letting it drop to the ground, kicking it away from them.

"I want to help you."

The dragon's eyes dart between the human, his weapon, and his winged steed not too far behind him. The smoke emanating from his mouth began to extinguish. Every fiber of his being was telling him to just get away from this knight. Humans, knights, they couldn't be trusted. All they wanted to do was hunt dragons, take their scales and whatever parts of their bodies, organs, they found useful. But, part of him knew this human was telling the truth.

He was different from the other knights. Rather than attacking and threatening him, he was cautious and...helpful (or trying to be). There was no one else, no other human with him (the dragon didn't smell any others nearby for an ambush). And being accompanied by a pegasus was unusual. Most humans were unable to even be graced by their presence, yet these two seemed to be companions, friends even.

Perhaps he could trust this one human. He really didn't want to, but what else did he have to lose? If another knight or human passed by him in this state, he'd be killed quite easily. Death seemed unavoidable for him at this moment.

The dragon lets out another growl, one more in pain than hostility, as he's forced to drop down to his knees. It's foolish, he thinks, to look so weak in front of an enemy. He hears the knight take steps toward him and has to resist the urge to snap at him once he's standing before him.

Durbe lowers himself to the dragon's level, being careful and wary, keeping some distance while trying to examine the visible wounds upon his body. His grey eyes seem to land upon his bloodied arm, a concerned look flashing on his face.

"Will you let me help you?" Durbe asks and he waits for an answer.

The dragon glares at him again, growling and muttering something under his breath in his native tongue. The language of dragons had been lost to human for ages, so he can only guess what was uttered. Probably cursing his situation. The blonde eventually gives a nod and the knight smiles slightly.

"I'll escort you to my current quarters." The knight pushes himself to his feet, extending a hand to the dragon. "If it'll help, you can ride on Mach." He hears the pegasus let out a whine to this offer, not that he's against it but would like to be asked first.

The golden creature keeps that glare on the knight, looking up to him. He mumbles something in his own language as he pushes himself up, trying to keep steady when he stands, refusing to take the offered hand. Although the knight goes to his aide, the dragon hisses at him, causing the human to back off slightly. But, he can't help but remain close, making sure that the dragon can make it to Mach before his legs can give out on him.

~...~

"I'm almost done, hold still." Durbe was just finishing wrapping the gauze around the dragon's arm. This was the last injury that needed to be cared for, or the one that the dragon allowed him to care for anyway. The creature was impatient, tail tapping against the wooden floor as he waited for the knight to stop fussing over him. When pain struck, he always let out a growl or a hiss to let the other know, but never put up a fight.

The moment he had tightened the white bandage around his arm one final time, the dragon took the chance to swiftly move away from the knight. Which had caused some pain to shoot through his body, but he'd now put some distance between his supposed enemy. As he remained in the corner of the room, he curled his wings, tail protectively shielding his feet, all while his gaze rested on the knight.

Durbe lets out a sigh to his reaction but doesn't bother to agitate him and get close. He knows it won't do either any good. And the last thing he needs is for his home to be set ablaze. "You should be careful when you move, you don't want your wounds opening."

The blonde answers, but in his own language, again. Whether he was refusing to speak his or simply didn't know the language, it was difficult to tell. Dragons were intelligent creatures and learning a language or two was an easy feat for them, or so the tales went.

"And you should take it easy, remain hidden until your wounds have healed completely, dragon."

"I have a name."

Upon hearing a response, the knight paused as he was putting his remaining bandages away. His gaze going from the mess of white strips being stuffed into a container to the dragon sitting in the corner of the room. At least now he knew that this dragon could speak his language.

"Apologies." He bows his head slightly before looking back to him. "If you have a name, may I ask for it?"

The dragon is quiet, crossing his arms, and looking as if he regretted speaking up. He should have remained quiet, only speaking in his language and not the human's. Now that the other is aware that he can speak to him, it'll only be a pain for him not to speak human.

"Mizael."

"Mizael..." Durbe repeats. The name definitely was unusual, to him. It certainly sounded foreign, yet familiar, a name that would be given to a dragon of legends. Perhaps his name was in line with dragon tradition, but he figured that he couldn't ask Mizael anything about it. He didn't exactly seem like the information sharing type. "My name is Durbe."

"Hmph. Strange name."

"And yours isn't strange at all?"

"Of course it isn't. My name has great and powerful meaning. Not like a human knight would understand."

Durbe lets out a sigh. He wasn't sure what to expect after hearing this dragon speak to him, but it certainly wasn't going to be something along the lines of making fun of his name. And he wasn't sure if he liked it better hearing him talk or when he was silent. Although, he had to admit the dragon had a rather nice voice, as he was expecting something more raspy and booming.

Instead of responding back to his last retort, the knight simply gestures to his bed.

"You can use that for the night. It's more comfortable than sitting there."

Mizael's eyes look over to the bed. He looks slightly taken aback to the offer. Was he really supposed to sleep on a human's bed? Why was this human even offering it to him in the first place? Humans hardly ever shared anything with him. Though, this human was a strange one, taking him into his home, tending his wounds, and now offering him his bed. He couldn't be this nice, could he? The knight had to be up to something.

"This isn't some plan to get me to lower my defenses is it?" The dragon asks, raising his good arm and showing off his claws. "I bet you're going to strike me while I sleep."

"If I wanted to fight you, I'd rather do it when you're in full health. Taking someone out in their sleep is a dishonorable way of killing." Durbe resumed putting his belongings away for the time being. He made a mental note to collect some more bandages the next time he was out in a village. "And, to remind you, I left my weapon back where we met."

"And that's the only weapon you have on you?" Mizael found that hard to believe. Knights usually carried two. Show offs had three blades on them. Idiots carried four, thinking they were so smart to have a back up for their back up.

"Yes. I'm hoping no one steals it until I can get it back." And he figured that would be whenever this dragon left his side. He wasn't certain when that would be.

"Useless knight...what are you going to do if someone attacks in the middle of the night?"

"I'll find a way. I don't have to rely on a sword in order to fight."

"But you have no other weapons! Any form of self defense!" Dragons had many 'weapons' to fight with. Claws, fangs, tail, and depending on the dragon, they could use their (acidic) blood and (elemental) breath to fight. Most humans that fought him relied on weapons. Never had he seen a weaponless human in a fight.

"I can assure you that I'm not as defenseless as you make me out to be. Now, if you're done worrying over my vulnerability, if you don't want the bed, then I'll take it."

Mizael lets out a low growl, complaining in his dragonic tongue before cautiously moving from his corner to the bed, keeping an eye on Durbe. He stands beside it, testing it with a claw and prodding at the soft mattress, sheets, and pillow. It seemed...nice, not that he was going to say that aloud. "And where are you going to sleep?" It's not like he cared that much about where he'd sleep, he's just curious.

Durbe gave a light shrug as he began to shed his armor, carefully placing it aside. Thankfully he had some cloth (that almost looked like rags) underneath. "With Mach. I'll sleep beside him." It was something he was used to, sleeping beside his trusty companion during longer travels and nights when there wasn't a town in sight. At least he wouldn't have to be outside, just in another room.

The dragon gives the human a judgmental look, rolling his eyes before carefully lying down onto the bed. A gasp escapes him as pain strikes through him and he's extra careful to not put any pressure onto his injured arm. He finds it strange to be sleeping on some soft thing like this, but finds it comfortable. Who knew humans had a little luxury like this?

It's a curious sight, watching a dragon, a proud and even dangerous creature, adjust to a human bed. It's definitely one Durbe thinks he'd never see in his lifetime. Then again, he didn't expect to help one out today either. There were times when he thought the dragon would turn on him, letting out fire and scorching him alive and yet...he had been tame. It had to be the injuries, he thinks, if the other was at full strength, there was no way he'd listen to a knight.

"Good night, Mizael."

~...~

Waking up beside Mach, the knight was unsure of what time it is. Usually he can tell by looking out the window near his bed, but that's not possible at the moment. Durbe pushes himself up, careful not to wake the sleeping pegasus as he does. Perhaps its just past sunrise? If Mach wasn't up, it had to be fairly early or he was just tired from their adventure the day before. He leaves his friend to sleep, curious to go and see the dragon in the neighboring room.

Was he expecting to see the dragon sleeping peacefully in his bed? Not really. He wasn't too surprised to find that the creature was gone. The other had not wanted to be here, but he was hoping Mizael would have listened to him about taking it easy and keeping out of sight. While the area around his home may not be too populated, the sight of a dragon could quickly start a panicked frenzy.

Still, the knight looks around his small home. Maybe he'd find the dragon elsewhere, hiding from him or destroying something. He hopes the latter is just a paranoid thought. After a quick search of his home, he finds nothing. Just the remnants of blood that he should probably clean up and some bandages (which he assumes the dragon took off since there's more scattered on the floor).

Durbe is just about to prepare for his day, make a quick meal and dress before heading out but is stopped as he hears loud flapping outside his door, accompanied by a curse in a language he doesn't understand.

"Hey, knight!" Mizael shouts from beyond the door, not bothering to knock he simply kicks it open. If he were at full strength, the door would have flown off its hinges. And Durbe is grateful for that.

"Mizael?" Durbe makes his way to the door, seeing the bandaged dragon standing there with a sword- _his_ sword in hand. What was he doing with that? More importantly, had he gone back there to fetch it in his current state?

"This is yours, right?" The dragon glances down to the blade, careful as he tosses it, letting it clatter on the ground and land before the knight's feet.

"It is..." He bends down in order to pick it up, carefully examining the blade. He didn't need to double take at his own sword, but was still surprised the other had retrieved it for him. For now, he sets it aside, letting it lean against the wall. "Why did you...?"

"You helped me out, so I helped you out." The dragon huffs. It may not be the best form of payback, but it saved the knight a trip to go and search for his _supposedly_ only weapon. And it wasn't easy flying with a strained wing. Not that he was going to complain about that.

"Thank you." The knight flashes a smile to the dragon. It wasn't much, but it was an act of kindness, one he appreciated.

"Don't thank me." It felt...odd getting thanked from a human. Not a good feeling left in his gut (he'd argue that it left him nauseous when it hardly did). But, he shakes it off. Something like this won't be happening again, he thinks. "Like I said, I only did it because you helped me." The dragon turns on his heels, back facing the knight as he steps away from the door.

"You're leaving?"

"I can't stay with a knight." He scoffs. A dragon and a knight? Staying together? That was completely unheard of!

"But..." The knight pauses, sighing. "Will you at least keep safe? I'd rather not have to find you, again, bleeding to death."

Blue eyes shoot daggers to the human, a growl rumbling in his throat. "I can take care of myself, knight. The next time you find me, I'll be towering over you and you'll be begging for your life."

Could he believe that threat? It seemed empty to him, but he decides not to start an argument now. "I was hoping not to fight a dragon. Perhaps our next meeting won't be so violent?"

Mizael turns his head, grumbling at the thought. This human wasn't so bad. A bit strange, but he had kept his word. There was no funny business with him. But he still disliked the idea of being around one, especially a knight. Though, he did owe him his life. Simply fetching a sword couldn't repay the debt he owed him. "Perhaps."

"Then, I look forward to it, Mizael."


End file.
